The Samurai and The Scientist
by Major144
Summary: Jack and the Scotsman journey to a nation controled by an Overlord named Mandark. There they meet a warrior scientist named Dexter and they join forces to overthrow Mandark and his rule.
1. Chapter 1 Quest

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 1 Quest

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The wandering warrior Samurai Jack was traveling along with his good comrade and friend the Scotsman. The two had recently ran into each other at an inn a few days ago, where the Scotsman had told Jack about a small nation ruled by one of Aku's top scientist, a man by the name of Mandark. According to the Scotsman, Mandark was a brilliant scientist and a tyrannical overlord. There was a chance Mandark had a time machine in his lair, that could take Jack back to his own time to defeat Aku, once they breached Mandark's fortress and defeated him. If not the two heroes would still being taking down an evil overlord and cause trouble to Aku and his empire.

Jack and the Scotsman continued on their way towards Mandark's nation, unaware that someone was watching them. On a high cliff was the lion like alien bounty hunter Huntor. Huntor was watching Jack and the Scotsman travel through a pair of high tech binoculars. He was a dangerous and determined bounty hunter, who had tangled with Samurai Jack before and lost, but this time he would be successful in taking down the Samurai and the Scotsman would an added bonus. Huntor saw where his two targets were going and smiled a little. They were heading into dangerous territory and Huntor could ask Overlord Mandark for aid in taking down Samurai Jack and the Scotsman. With Huntor combats skills and experience and Mandark's tech and army the chances of success were greatly in Huntor's favor. This was certainly going to be a thrilling hunt.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Fire

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 2 Fire

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Huntor rode his pet robotic animal Snorkdro into Overlord Mandark's territory. The hunter kept his eyes to the sky looking for Mandark's forces. A few minutes later a dozen large hovering robots came flying down from the sky and surrounded Huntor and Snorkdro. The robots were black with M shaped heads, piercing yellow eyes, a powerful looking laser for a lefthand, and a fierce looking clawed righthand.

"By order of the Overlord state your name and business." Said one of the robots.

"I am Huntor a bounty hunter. I seek an audience with your master, so I may deliver some valuable information regarding two dangerous fugitives that may pose a threat to his empire." Said Huntor.

The robots stared at Huntor for a few seconds before one of them spoke.

"We shall escort you to our master's lair."

Huntor nodded in thanks and the little group headed out.

Miles away Jack and the Scotsman had come across what appeared to be a village. The village was an odd sight with buildings that appeared to be made of piles of mud lumped together. The villages were humans wearing odd clothes made of patched up rags. Jack and the Scotsman watched as the villages did a bunch of strange things. One villager was wearing hammers for shoes, while one was clumsily hammer a nail on a poorly made structure using a shoe as a hammer. A man was pulling a wagon with square wheels, while another man carried a horse on his back. A woman made a normal looking bed then went to go to sleep on a pile of broken glass.

"This place is very strange." Said Jack.

"Aye I'm with you there. These people seem to be a few eggs short of a basket." Said the Scotsman.

The two then came across a group of villagers gathered around a small bundle of sticks. One man was on his hands and knees speaking to the sticks.

"Come on out fire. Come on out."

"What are you doing?" Asked Jack.

"We're trying make fire come out of wood." Said the man.

Jack and the Scotsman exchanged looks. Jack let out a sigh as he gently pushed the man away from the sticks. He then gabbed a couple of the sticks and began to rub them together. The wood began to heat up and spark and then a fire began to rise up from the sticks. The villagers stared at the fire in dumbfounded shock and then they began to cheer and praise the stranger who made the fire appear. The little celebration was short lived however as a laser blast came from the sky, hit the fire, and extinguished the flames. Everyone looked up to see a bunch of robots floating above the village.

"By order of the Overlord, all science is prohibited. The creation of fire is a punishable offense." Boomed one of the robots.

"It's the Overlord's machine men!" Cried one of the villages before he and the other villagers fled in terror.

Jack and the Scotsman pulled out their swords and faced the robots. Off in the distance a large hightech motorcycle with tank treads on raced towards the village. It's rider was a large man ready to do battle.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Battle

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 3 Battle

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Jack and the Scotsman charged and leaped about chopping and slicing at the flying robots. Villagers ran about running and screaming from the carnage. Jack heard the sound of a large motor vehicle coming towards the village and at first, he thought it was more enemy robots, but then he saw the vehicle and rider and changed his assessment. The vehicle was a large motorcycle with a large muscular, bald man with a curly orange beard. The rider wore a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, black boots, a tattered lab coat, purple gloves, and glasses.

Jack watched as the rider raced towards some flying robots and hurled what appeared to be a cable wire with some magnets on both ends. The magnets attached themselves to the robots and slammed them together, causing them to explode. A robot saw the rider and fired a laser at the bike. The laser blast hit the bike causing it to crash and explode, but the rider leaped from the explosion before he could suffer any harm and faced the robots carrying a large wrench. A few robots fired at the rider and he managed to deflect some of the blast with his wrench, but one managed to knock it from his hands. The rider quickly found himself a new weapon in the form of a severed robot laser arm nearby. He quickly rolled to it, picked it up, connected some wires, and began to fire the laser at some robots and destroyed them. The arm soon ran out of power and the rider discarded it and picked up his wrench. The rider then leaped into the air at some robots and ripped off their heads and arms with his wrench, before landing besides Jack and the Scotsman. Between the three of them they destroyed the remaining robots.

The villagers then crawled from their hiding spots and took in the fiery wreck of the destroyed robots. The people were a bit shocked by the scene and then the rider faced them and spoke.

"Fire for all!"

The villagers cheered and the rider turned his attention to Jack and the Scotsman.

"We are grateful for your assistance." Said Jack.

"Aye that was mighty fine fighting skills you have." Said the Scotsman.

"My name is Jack and this is the Scotsman." Said Jack offering his hand to the rider to shake.

"I'm Dexter." Said the man as he shook Jack's hand.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Hideout

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 4 Hideout

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

After Dexter introduced himself to Jack and the Scotsman, the three men went about tending to the villagers and making sure no one was badly hurt. Dexter also went about looking through the robot wreckage and picking up various parts. He gathered up the parts and loaded them up into what was left of his motorcycle. Soon after all the villagers were checked out and taken care of, Dexter turned to Jack and the Scotsman.

"I have a hideout not too far away from here. Will be safe there." Said Dexter.

Dexter pushed his motorcycle and Jack and the Scotsman followed him. After traveling for a bit the trio came across the ruin remains of what was left of a house. Dexter entered the house and moved some large rocks and some old stained tarps to the side to reveal a ramp leading underground. The man entered picking up an old lantern and lite it, to provide light to the dark passageway. The trio went down the ramp that led to a very large room. Jack looked around and thought that the strange room must have been a laboratory at some point, though it seemed that most of the technology had either been destroyed or stolen. Dexter lite a few more lanterns to lite up the lab and then he put his stuff down and motioned for Jack and the Scotsman to take a seat on a couple of large rocks. Dexter went over what appeared to be a cabinet and pulled out a bag full of dried meat and some veggies. He offered the food to Jack and the Scotsman, who thanked their host before they took the food. Dexter watched his gust eat and Jack and the Scotsman stared back at him in confusion. An embarrassed look appeared on Dexter's face.

"I apologize for...staring. It's just been so long since I've had any real gust with actual signs of intelligence or culture. Life here...can be very difficult with the...current state of things. This place really used to be nice and thriving." Said Dexter with a bit of a sad tone in his voice.

"Then what happened? Did that fella Mandark hit everyone with a stupid stick and made everyone daft in the head?" Asked the Scotsman.

"In a matter of speaking yes, that's what happened. Though...I'm the one responsible for creating the very tool Mandark is using." Said Dexter.

"Your a scientist." Said Jack.

"I am." Said Dexter.

"How did things come to this and what is your connection to Mandark?" Asked Jack.

"It's a long and tragic tale of a heated rivalry between two men who represent two side of the same coin. One sought knowledge for the betterment of mankind, while the other simply sought power for themselves." Said Dexter as he went over and pulled out an old photo album.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Tragic Tale

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 5 Tragic Tale

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Dexter opened the photo album and showed Jack and the Scotsman a picture of a bunch of kids and one adult standing together. He first pointed at a young boy with orange hair wearing glasses, a lab coat, purple gloves, and black shoes, and then he pointed at a tall ball with a black bowl haircut wearing a white suit with a red tie, blue shorts, and brown shoes.

"That's me and Mandark when we were kids. We were the smartest kids in our school and a rivalry sprung up between us to see who was smarter. Ironically my sister Dee Dee and Mandark's sister Olga were rivals in ballet class, however their rivalry had respect between each other and they became friends. The rivalry between me and Mandark was very different. Mandark went out of his way to prove his superiority and tried to destroy my lab and me on a few occasions. During that I created my greatest invention the Neurotomic Protocore, a device so powerful it could change the world. I didn't understand the full power of my creation, so I kept it hidden away and guarded it, until I could get a better grasp of it. Several years later both I and Mandark had grown up and it seemed like our rivalry had died down. We both ended up working at a huge cooperation and that's when things took a nasty turn." Said Dexter as he flipped to another part of the photo album.

The next picture showed Dexter as a young man still wearing a lab coat, gloves, and boots. Mandark was also in the picture wearing a brown business suit, with a scowl on his lips.

"My first few years at the cooperation were very good. I brainstormed and created many things to help the planet and studied the Neurotomic Protocore and I had big plans for it. Mandark became jealous and angry at my success, so when I wasn't looking he stole the plans for my creations and presented them as his own. He rose in power, until he became the head of the cooperation. Mandark was a tyrant, who abused his power. Mandark still had a grudge against me and he used his position to torture me. I was whipped repeatedly by Mandark to prove his dominance and superiority to everyone. I heard that Aku greatly approved of the torture." Said Dexter before he pulled the back of his shirt and lab coat down a little to reveal some scars.

Dexter then began to tell his friends how everything went completely wrong as he had a flashback to that day.

Dexter had been called to Mandark's office for a little talk. Mandark stood at his desk and smiled nastily at him as he reached into his desk and pulled at the Neurotomic Protocore and some blueprints. Dexter let out a gasp as he realized Mandark must have stolen these things from his office.

"I have to say you've really outdone yourself this time Dexter. This isn't like all the other ideas I've stolen from you. This is a game changer. You want to use your little Neurotomic Protocore to unleash a powerful wave of positive energy that will enrich the minds of others and enrich the environment with new life energy. All good, but what would happen if a negative wave was unleashed instead and sucked all the positive energy out of everything. I bet that would be an interesting result." Said Mandark.

"You...can't do that!" Cried Dexter.

"Oh but I can. Why enrich the world and mankind, when I can enrich myself and rule. The only thing that matters is power and I'm going to take all the power I can get." Said Mandark as he confidently walked up to Dexter and slapped across the face.

Dexter cried out in pain and stumbled back as Mandark delivered a few more slaps to his face.

"And frankly, whose going to stop me? You? Oh please your a coward and a wimp! You don't have the power to save yourself, much less anyone else!" Laughed Mandark as he continued to slap Dexter.

Dexter got his glasses knocked off and he tried to pick them up, but Mandark stomped on and shattered them to bits. Mandark laughed as Dexter stared down at the ruined remain of his glasses. Dexter looked up at his tormentor and he felt something snap within him as he stood and faced Mandark with an intense glare. Mandark looked at Dexter and his laughter died as a look of fear appeared on his face. Dexter threw himself at Mandark punching him in the gut knocking the breath out of him. Mandark was spun around and Dexter kicked him in the rear, hitting Mandark's wallet, causing money to explode from it and flutter around the office. Dexter charged at the reeling form of Mandark and punched him in the face knocking some of his teeth out and knocking his glasses off. Dexter caught the glasses as Mandark hit the ground in a heap.

"It's over." Said Dexter.

Mandark let out a weak sneer as he pushed a secret alarm button on his belt. Security guards stormed into the office and grabbed Dexter. Mandark ordered the guards to take Dexter to the basement and lock him up. Dexter was dragged away swearing he would take Mandark down before he was thrown into a dark room. Dexter banged on the door, but it would not give in. He then began to search the room, until he found some lose tiles and pulled them apart. Dexter then began to fiercely dig his way out. He dug for what seemed like hours, until he managed to dig his way up and reached the surface taking a breath of fresh air. When he took his bearings he saw that the world around him was in ruins. Mandark had already launched his insane plan. Dexter could only fall on his knees and cry out in anger and dismay.

"And that's how things came to be this way." Said Dexter to Jack and the Scotsman.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Alliance

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 6 Alliance

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Jack and the Scotsman looked at Dexter with sympathy as he finished his tale. Dexter took a deep breath before he continued speaking.

"Mandark has reduced all the peoples of these land to a very primitive state of mind and rules them with an iron fist. They lack the intelligence and bravery to create any form of weaponry or resistance to fight Mandark and his forces. Mandark rules these lands from a massive fortress that serves as his factory that produces his robots as well as robots for Aku's armies. It is impossible to storm with the current resources at hand and Mandark has stolen all of my inventions from my lab and added them to his collection. Ever since I dug myself from the prison Mandark, I've been fighting his forces and trying to help the people as best as I can, but...sometimes I wonder if I'm even making...a difference. This place is still controlled by Mandark and every robot I destroyed his factory just produces more faster then I can destroy them. I...feel like...I'm fighting...a war that's already lost." Said Dexter.

Jack looked at Dexter sadly. He could understand the other man's struggles and relate to them. Jack sometimes felt the same way with his quest to defeat Aku. The samurai then told Dexter his own story and his quest for a way to travel back to the past. Dexter stared at Jack for a few moments before he spoke.

"I...actually built a time machine." Said Dexter.

"Where is it?" Asked Jack with a bit of excitement.

"In Mandark's fortress." Said Dexter.

"Well it appears we share a common goal. We must figure out a way to storm Mandark's fortress, defeat him, and use the time machine." Said Jack as he offered Dexter his hand.

Dexter shook it and an alliance was formed between the samurai and the scientist. The Scotsman grinned and also shook Dexter's hand.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Hired

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 7 Hired

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Miles away at a large metal fortress surrounded by lava, Huntor and Snorkdro were being led inside by Mandark's robots. This was the lair of Mandark. The robots instructed Huntor to dismount Snorkdro and leave him behind. Huntor did this as a middle aged women with black hair wearing a black bodysuit and silver collar around her neck approached. This was Olga, Mandark's younger sister, now a servant to her brother.

"Come my master is waiting." Said Olga as she led Huntor deeper into the fort.

After some walking they entered a large chamber. Huntor took notice of a large complex machine with an odd glowing object in the center. There was also a very large bird like cage with a middle age blond woman in it sitting on a bench and starring off into space with sad lifeless eyes. The woman simply wore a short white dress. Huntor heard a sloshing sound and looked at a large tower structure that seemed to hold a large hot tub. A large fat shadowy figure sat in the hot tub and looked down at Huntor. The bounty hunter realized the figure in the tub was Mandark himself.

"Speak your business bounty hunter." Boomed Mandark.

"I am Huntor and I have tracked two bounties into your territory. One is Samurai Jack and the other is known as the Scotsman. I wish to provide my services and aid you in taking them down before they cause you any trouble." Said Huntor.

"I am aware of these two arriving in my territory. They joined forces with a enemy of mine by the name of Dexter and took out a squad of my robots. I shall hire you and provide you with troops, weapons, and other resources to hunt these men down along with Dexter. Once you've destroyed I want you to bring me Dexter's head. It'll make a nice little trophy for my throne room." Said Mandark.

The blond woman let out a gasp of horror as she looked at Mandark with fear and hatred. Mandark just gave her a cruel smile.

"It shall be done." Said Huntor.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Flush Out

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 8 Flush Out

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Mandark had his robots arm Huntor with advanced guns and weaponry, this included guns, lasers, grenades, missiles, and some energy blade machetes. Snorkdro was also given an upgrade by having his trunk be given a cannon function and retractable blades on the side. Huntor was locked and loaded for the hunt. Mandark also provided Huntor with an army of his flying robots and an army of beetle drones.

"Now go forth and destroy these criminals. You have my permission to use any means to flush them out." Boomed Mandark.

Huntor grinned and nodded before he and his forces marched out of the fortress and headed towards one of the little villages. The bounty hunter pulled out a missile launcher and fired it at the village. The missile struck one of the houses and exploded! People ran and screamed for their lives as Huntor sent his army to attack the village. Snorkdro pointed his trunk at some house and fired a cannon ball at them that reduced them to rubble. Huntor laughed at the sight.

Off in the distance, Dexter, Jack, and Scotsman stood outside Dexter's hideout and saw the smoke rise up from the village. The three men exchanged look before they went racing towards the village to do battle.

Up above in the sky a drone with a camera watched the three heroes race towards the village. The drone was sending a live feed to Mandark, who sat in his hot tub and grinned at a large tv screen.

"And so it begins." Said Mandark.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Bounty Hunter

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 9 Bounty Hunter

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Jack, Dexter, and the Scotsman arrived at the village and they saw all the chaos going on. Dexter scanned the area and saw that this wasn't one of Mandark's regular attacks. There didn't seem to be any sign of the villagers creating something scientific that would attract Mandark's wrath. Dexter's eyes landed on Huntor riding Snorkdro and giving commands to all the robots. This was a planned attack to lure Dexter and the others out. Dexter gripped his wrench tightly and gritted his teeth at the evil and disgusting antics before him. Jack and Scotsman had similar looks on their faces as they tightly gripped their weapons. The trio then charged into battle and started destroying the robots. Huntor saw this and grinned.

"The prey has finally arrived. Let the hunt begin!" Said Huntor as he pulled out a large gun and began firing at the heroes.

Dexter and Scotsman attacked the robots and rescued the villagers, while Jack went after Huntor and Snorkdro. As he got closer Jack recognized the bounty hunter.

"I've fought you before." Said Jack as he stood a few yards away from the bounty hunter and his mount.

"That's right. Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Huntor the greatest hunter that ever lived and I had a huge success rate going, until our first little encounter. You beat and humiliated me that day. So for the sake of my honor and pride, I've tracked you down and fully intend to kill you and your two little mates." Said Huntor.

"You attacked this village to simply lure us out?" Demanded Jack.

"I did." Said Huntor with an evil grin.

Jack gripped his sword and rushed at the enemy. Snorkdro fired a cannonball from his trunk at Jack, but he leaped over and continued to charge forward. The robot animal extended it's retractable blade and tried to stab Jack, but he sidestepped the blow and sliced most of the trunk off, before leaping in the air and slicing the strap that held Huntor's basket, causing it to fall off. The basket hit the ground and Huntor rolled out holding an extremely large gun. Huntor pointed to the side telling Snorkdro to go deal with Dexter and the Scotsman, while he fought Jack. The beast stomped off and the bounty hunter and samurai faced each other. Huntor fired a series of large energy blast at Jack forcing him to retreat and seek shelter behind one of the few remaining huts. The bounty hunter laughed as he pushed a button on his large gun making a bunch of missiles into the air. The missiles rained down from above forcing Jack to run. The missiles hit the hut and surrounding area making fires and kicking up smoke and dust that covered the area. Huntor crept through the area looking for Jack, when the samurai came leaping in and sliced Huntor's gun. The gun exploded and Huntor was knocked to the ground. Huntor quickly sprung to his feet, pulled out two machetes, and began to attack Jack.

Elsewhere Snorkdro was rampaging around and smashing through huts. The Scotsman saw the big robot running around and then he saw a small girl had fallen into the beast's path. The big man sheathed his sword and charged onto the scene getting between the girl and Snorkdro. Snorkdro let out an angry bellow as he slammed into the Scotsman and he grabbed him by the tusk. The Scotsman was pushed back a few yards, before he let out a crazy roar that stopped Snorkdro in his tracks before the Scotsman lifted him over his head by the tusk. Snorkdro kicked his legs uselessly in the air. The Scotsman let out a crazy laugh before he charged forward and began to smash robots with Snorkdro.

Huntor crazily swung his blades at Jack, who easily blocked them. A few slices later Jack shattered Huntor's weapons and knocked him to the ground.

"It's over." Said Jack as he sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

Huntor let out a growl as he shot to hi feet and pulled out a small gun hidden behind his back and pointed it at Jack intending to shoot him in the back, when suddenly things went dark. The bounty hunter looked up in confusion and saw Snorkdro being held up in the air by the Scotsman. Snorkdro was all dented up and sparking, due to being used as a club on robots.

"I believe this is yours." Said Scotsman before he brought Snorkdro crashing down right on Huntor with a thunderous crash.

Huntor survived, but he was unconscious with multiple broken bones, Snorkdro was reduced to scrap metal, and all the robots were destroyed. The village was saved and Mandark was furious about the whole situation.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 A Call

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 10 A Call

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Mandark sat in his hot tub fuming in rage at the recent failure of Huntor and his forces. His enemies still lived and their alliance posed a threat to Mandark's empire. From the cage the blond woman smiled at the tv screen. Olga also stood in the throne room and let out a small laugh at her angry brother. Mandark unfortunately heard this and whirled around to glare at Olga. The collar around Olga's neck let out an electrical shock making Olga cry out in pain and fall to her knees. A large cable with a hook at the end lowered down from the celling and went behind Mandark. The cable lifted Mandark out of the hot tub and into the light. Mandark was truly a hideous and disgusting sight to behold. He was extremely obese with a bald head and small black beard and the only things he was wearing were his glasses, a black speedo, black socks and shoes. The cable was lifting Mandark up by his speedo took him over to Olga and glared down at her.

"This situation is not funny Olga." Said Mandark.

"My...apologies." Groaned Olga.

Mandark went over to the cage and leered at the woman inside. The woman shuddered and backed herself to the back of the cage. Mandark just laughed.

"Your going to have to warm yourself up to me eventually Dee Dee."

Mandark went away from the cage and went over to one of his computers. He had a plan to deal with Dexter and the others, but he decided to make a call first. The face of Aku appeared on the screen.

"Why are you calling me, Mandark?" Asked Aku.

"I'm calling to report that Samurai Jack and a criminal known as the Scotsman are in my territory. They have teamed up with my old enemy Dexter. I have a brilliant plan to destroy them, but I decided to call you first and update you on the current situation." Said Mandark.

"Very well. I thank you for keeping me informed and I trust you are capable of dealing with this situation. If you succeed in destroying the Samurai, you will be greatly rewarded. Now I leave the matter to you." Said Aku before he vanished from the screen.

Mandark let out a loud evil laugh. Soon his enemies would feel his wrath.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Getting Serious

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 11 Getting Serious

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Mandark went back to his hot tub and got comfy. He clapped his hands a few times and a black helmet with red wires sticking out of it and a yellow visor lowered down from the celling and secured itself to his head. The helmet connected to Mandark's computer mainframe and showed him several of his robots and creations. Mandark scrolled through his creations, until his eyes landed on one called the Mandark-Bot. The Mandark-Bot had a red and white color scheme, green visor-like eyes, a large red head with a white face made in the image of Mandark in his younger days, large and red boot-like feet and red crab-like claws. The robot had originally been designed as a mech Mandark had piloted in his youth, but with his helmet Mandark could pilot the robot remotely with his mind. Mandark grinned as he made a connection with the robot and activated it. Deep within the lair the Mandark-Bot's eyes lite up as it became activated. The Mandark-Bot went through a massive door and took off into the sky on jet boots on a mission of destruction.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Giant Robot

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 12 Giant Robot

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Jack, Dexter, and the Scotsman were still helping repair the village and tend to the injured. The beaten Huntor was treated and given to a villager, with a horse and wagon. Dexter replaced the wagon's square wheels with round ones and told the villager to take the bounty hunter far away and drop him off at a village outside Mandark's territory. The village did as he was told, as Dexter began to go through Huntor's weapons and seeing what parts he could salvage from Snorkdro. Everything was going fine, until there was a loud stomping sound that shook the ground. Everyone looked up from what they were doing as more thunderous stomps shook the ground. Jack, Dexter, and the Scotsman readied their weapons as they looked for the source of the stomping. Then a bunch of huts exploded into flames and out of the flames stepped the Mandark-Bot. The evil robot towered over everything as it's chomped the air menacingly.

"It's the Overlord!" Cried one of the villagers.

The villagers screamed and scattered, running for their lives. The Mandark-Bot turned it's attention to the trio of heroes.

"Ah there you are. This saves me the trouble of finding you." Boomed Mandark's voice from a speaker.

"Mandark!" Yelled Dexter.

"Yes Dexter it is I. For too long I allowed you to run around and let you cause trouble to my empire. The only reason I didn't simply just end you back then, was that I found your pitiful attempts to end my rule to be amusing. Now your working with a couple of Aku's greatest enemies and I now have the honor of destroying them and securing a place as Aku's top minion. The world and the universe will forever know my name!" Said Mandark.

"Always a big talker with an enormous ego." Said Dexter glaring at the robot.

"You will not when this day." Said Jack.

"Enough talk! Come on and fight you overgrown crab!" Yelled the Scotsman.

"I will enjoy this!" Yelled Mandark as the robot swung forward swinging it's claws.

The heroes were quick to avoid the claws and struck at them, with their respected weapons, but though they were able to scratch the armor a bit, their attacks were unable to do any serious damage. Dexter ran away from the battle area and picked up one of Huntor's gun and proceeded to shoot at the Mandark-Bot. The attacks did little damage as well, but it got the robot's attention and made it chase after Dexter. The Mandark-Bot caught up to Dexter, picked him up with one claw and yanked the gun away with the other. The robot began to squeeze Dexter making him cry out in pain.

"Ah music to my ears! Certainly brings back old times, with me torturing you. Now I'm going to take my time as I rip you limb from limb." Said Mandark.

"No...you won't." Groaned Dexter as he looked over at the claw with the gun.

Mandark looked over at the gun, which at that moment self destructed in his claw and face. The explosion took the robot by surprise causing it to drop Dexter and stumble back. Dexter landed on his hands and feet and quickly stood back and pulled out a hand grenade. He quickly got behind the robot and tossed the explosive at the robot's back. The grenade exploded rocking the robot and blowing a foot long hole into it. Dexter turned to Jack and the Scotsman.

"Stab your sword into that!" He yelled.

Jack nodded as he ran at the Mandark-Bot and leaped into the air. He stabbed his sword into the hole and there were a bunch of sparks and explosions. The Mandark-Bot lost power to it's legs and fell to the ground on it's face with a thunderous crash. Before the robot could do anything Dexter charged and smashed his wrench through the robot's right eye and began to yank wires out making the robot lose power. Dexter saw that there was no sign of Mandark in the machine, but he could still deliver a message to him. He looked at the robot's remaining eye and pointed his wrench at it.

"I'm coming for you Mandark." Said Dexter before he smashed the eye to bits.

The battle was over.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Master Call

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 13 Master Call

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

In his lair, Mandark flinched back in his hot tub as Dexter smashed the Mandark-Bot's eye and ended the video feed. Mandark gritted his teeth in frustration as he yanked the helmet off his head and slammed his fist down into the water creating a huge splash that sent water everywhere into the room. Another failure! Mandark had been close in eliminating his enemies, only to have his victory snatched from him and one of his favorite robots destroyed. This day was not going well and it was fixing to get a bit worse. The communicator began to ring and Olga looked at it.

"It's Aku." Said Olga.

Mandark became very pale and nervous. He took a deep breath and waved for Olga to answer it. Aku's face appeared on a computer screen looking very displeased. Mandark smiled nervously at his master and spoke.

"Hello Lord Aku."

"Mandark, I just saw your so called perfect plan get destroyed. You have failed me." Said Aku.

"Master please give me another chance, I still have many more robots and weapons at my disposal! Those fools have no chance against the full force of my army. I swear to you that they shall meet their end at the hands of my forces!" Pleaded Mandark as he cupped his hands together.

"Very well, I shall show you mercy and give you another chance." Said Aku.

"Thank you my lord." Said Mandark.

"Now something else has come to my attention." Said Aku.

"And that would be?" Asked Mandark looking a bit nervous.

"The samurai seeks a way to travel through time and return to the past to destroy me and undo my world. You are one of the smartest minds on the planet, capable of many great engineering feats, so it stands to reason you have a time machine at your disposal and that the samurai intends to use it to return to the past. If you have such a machine, I order you to destroy it." Said Aku.

"My lord, I would not put you and the empire at risk by building such a machine. I...do however have a time machine that was created by an old enemy Dexter in my trophy room, but rest assure, I took steps to make sure it would no longer function. Even if those fools managed to penetrate my defenses it would take them a great deal of time to even get the time machine working again and I would do everything in my power to make sure that won't happen." Said Mandark.

"Very well, I trust you. However I am going to come to your territory myself to make sure you and your forces succeed in destroying the samurai and his friends and I will personally see to the destruction of this time machine of yours. If you fail me Mandark, you will suffer greatly." Said Aku.

"Yes...master." Said Mandark with fear in his eyes.

The call ended and the computer screen went black.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Building

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 14 Building

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Dexter stood over the defeated Mandark-Bot and turned to Jack and the Scotsman with a fiery determination in his eyes.

"This attack was only the beginning. Mandark has a ton more resources at his disposal, that he'll use against us. Those attacks will put people in danger and Mandark doesn't care for the safety of others. It's time we take the fight to him."

"Ya got a plan lad?" Asked Scotsman.

"I do. Using the parts of the robot, along with the parts from Huntor's robot beast. We will construct a robot that will aid us in storming Mandark's fortress and finally put a stop to his evil and send Jack back to his own time." Said Jack.

"A nobel plan. My sword and I will aid you." Said Jack.

"Me too." Said Scotsman.

The three men put their hands together and then they went straight to work. They scrapped out some wires and parts from the Mandark-Bot to make a cockpit. The head of Snorkdro was attached to the Mandark-Bot's chest as a decoration and extra armor. The crustacean claws were replaced with regular hands, the broken eyes were replaced with blue glass, and the entire robot was painted white. Everything was fixed up and ready to go. Dexter took the controls and Jack and Scotsman took seats right next to him. The robot's jet boots started up and it took off into the air and headed towards Mandark's fortress for the final battle.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Breach

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 15 Breach

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

At Mandark's fortress a bunch of security robots were flying about on patrol looking out for intruders. One little group of robots were doing their rounds, when they heard a loud sound from above and looked up. The robots just had enough time to make out the shape of a giant robot before it came crashing down on them and smashed them to bits. Dexter and his allies had arrived at the fortress. Dexter had named his new robot MegaDex. MegaDex began to stomp to the fortress as alarms began going off and more robots arrived on the scene to deal with the intruders.

In the fortress Mandark was in his hot tub drinking a glass of wine to help calm his nerves after his talk with Aku, when the alarms went off and a computer screen displayed what was going on outside the fortress. Mandark did a spit-take at the sight of the robot. The enemy was right at his front door trying to break in! Mandark's shock turned into a creepy grin. Those fools thought they could penetrate his defenses and beat him, well they were going to be in for a surprise. Mandark summoned a keyboard and began typing commands on it.

Outside MegaDex was plowing it's way through wave after wave of robots as it made it's way to the fortress, when a bright red spherical force field surrounded the fortress and a bunch of energy cannons and missile launchers popped out of various ports of the base targeting MegaDex and ready to fire. Mandark's voice boomed out of a loudspeaker.

"I must admit you are either very brave or very foolish to come to my lair. This is my place of power and you shall bare witness to my might as I destroy you!"

All the cannons and missile launchers began to fire forcing Dexter to take evasive action. Dexter activated MegaDex's boot jets and flew the robot about to avoid the attacks. Jack and the Scotsman could only hang on to their seats as Dexter piloted. Dexter proved himself to be a good pilot and managed to avoid a vast majority of the base's fire, which ended up destroying a large sum of Mandark's robots, but Mandark didn't care. The only thing the overlord cared about was destroying his enemies. Dexter fired some laser blast from his robot, but they couldn't breach the shield. The scientist cursed loudly. As long as that shield was up there was no way to get into the fortress. A blast from a laser cannon hit MegaDex's leftarm reducing it to scrap metal and sending the robot crashing to the ground. Mandark laughed at the sight of his enemies on the ground. The laser cannon was charging up for another shot. Victory was in Mandark's grasp!

Then something unexpected happened. The cannons started acting up and the force field came down. Mandark began to scream and shout in confusion as he tried to figure out what was going on. MegaDex stood up, fired up it's rockets, and flew at the fortress. Some Gatling gun turrets popped up near the front gate and fired at the robot chipping away at it's armor, but not slowing it down. MegaDex crashed through the gate and breached the fortress. The heroes had entered the lair of Mandark.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Traitor

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 16 Traitor

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Mandark furiously tapped commands into his computer keyboard as he tried to figure out, who took his force field down and caused his lair's outer defenses to go crazy. According to his computer, someone inside the lair had hacked the system and caused the problems. Mandark tracked the source of the hack to a terminal near the main gate and pulled up a live video feed. Mandark's jaw nearly hit the hot tub water as he saw Olga at the terminal. The overlord quickly recovered his wits and hit a button that allowed him to speak to his sister through an intercom.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Roared Mandark.

"I'm helping take you down brother. Your nothing but a cancerous monster who rules with a iron fist. You need to be removed and I just let in the people who can do. I imagine Aku won't very pleased by this." Said Olga with a smirk.

"You TRAITOR! You will suffer for this!" Roared Mandark as he pressed a button on his keyboard.

A great surge of electricity went through the collar on Olga's neck electrocuting her and causing her to fall to the floor crying out in pain. A little while later the MegaDex came crashing through the main gate and crash landed inside the base. Dexter, Jack, and the Scotsman leaped out of the mech ready for battle. The trio took notice of Olga being electrocuted and ran over to her. Dexter grabbed the collar with his gloved hands and with a great deal of strength pulled it a part and off of Olga's neck.

"Thank you." Gasped Olga as she rubbed her neck.

"Who are you?" Asked Jack.

"I'm Mandark's younger sister Olga." Said Olga.

"You turned off the force field and messed with the defenses." Said Dexter.

"I did. I want my brother taken down and for his messed up empire to crumble. I can lead right to him." Said Olga.

"Alright lead the way." Said Dexter.

"Also your sister Dee Dee I still alive and Mandark's prisoner." Said Olga.

An intense look of determination appeared on Dexter's face as Olga lead the heroes deeper into the lair.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 Creepy Collection

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 17 Creepy Collection

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Olga lead the heroes deep into Mandark's lair. She knew the layout of the place, including where all the security cameras and other security devices were. The group ducked and weaved through hallways and machines as they made their way to the throne room/control center.

In the control center Mandark was getting nervous. He knew with Olga leading them Dexter and the others had a good chance of reaching him. Luckily there was only one direct path into the control center and Mandark had a little surprise waiting for the group. A motion detector alerted Mandark that Dexter and the others were getting closer to the control center.

Dexter and the others had reached a massive room and were making their way through it.

"The control center is just ahead of us." Said Olga.

Mandark's voice then boomed from a loudspeaker.

"I congratulate for making it this far, but this is where your luck and journey end. Now you shall meet your end at the hands of my special collection."

A bunch of holes in the floor opened up in the floor before the group and out rose several odd figures before them. One was a man in a red, white, and blue uniform with stars and a stripped cape, another was a man with blond hair and black clothes holding a purple guitar, a giant purple man with green shorts, a man with gold armor that resembled a bullet, a pale man dressed in blue samurai armor, a black and white tiger man, a man wearing a sarong and had a flaming tiki for a head, and a monkey wearing a black and yellow uniform.

"Who is this lot supposed to be?" Asked the Scotsman.

"Major Glory, Val Hallen, Krunk, Living Bullet, Sam-R-I, White Tiger, Tiki Torch, and Monkey. They were members of a group called the Justice Friends. They were all heroes, who fought and died at Aku's hands." Said Dexter.

"Yes and I played a hand in a few of their deaths. What you see before you are robot replicas of those fallen heroes. A fitting group of executioners for you!" Boomed Mandark.

The robots began to attack. Major Glory and Monkey fired eye beams, Van Hallen fired a blast of energy from his guitar, and Tiki Torch blasted fire from his hands. The heroes and Olga dodged out of the way as they pulled out their weapons. Jack looked at Dexter and gave him a command.

"Dexter, you go on ahead and deal with Mandark, will handle these robots."

Dexter nodded and raced forward dodging attacks. The door to the next room began to close down and forced Dexter to put on an extra burst of speed. Monkey sprang at Dexter and he smashed his wrench right through the robot's chest making it explode to bits! Dexter continued to race forward and he skidded right under the door a few seconds before it closed. He was now in the control center ready to confront Mandark.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 The Fat Man Falls

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 18 The Fat Man Falls

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Dexter entered the control center and looked around. In the center of the room, he saw the base of a tower like device with the Neurotomic Protectors in it and to the left he saw a giant birdcage with Dee Dee peering out at him. Though it had been some time since Dexter last saw his sister, he still recognized her blue eyes and blond hair.

"Dexter..." Said Dee Dee with a bit of shock at the sight of her brother and the drastic changes he'd gone through over the hair.

"It's ok Dee Dee, I'll get you out of there in a bit, right after I deal with this jerk." Said Dexter as he turned his attention to the right side of the control room.

Mandark casually lounged in his hot tub, with his back facing Dexter as he watched a computer screen that showed Jack and the Scotsman fighting the Justice Friends robots. He then turned to face Dexter with a big grin on his face as a cable with a hook lowered down and lifted him out of the tub. The cable carried Mandark over to Dexter and stopped. Mandark grinned nastily at Dexter, who was repulsed by his enemy's physical appearance.

"Hello Dexter, been a long time since we last saw each other face to face." Said Mandark.

"It has been a long time. I see your true self has finally shown it's ugly face. Your just a greedy gluten and a flunky of Aku." Said Dexter.

"Oh, but once I destroy you and your little friends, I'll be Aku's top minion forever. My greatness will be known throughout the universe." Said Mandark.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Said Dexter as he took a fighting stance with his wrench.

"And so it begins!" Declared Mandark as the cable swung him at Dexter.

In the other room Jack and the Scotsman fought fiercely against the Justice Friends robots, while Olga watched from the sidelines. Jack was blocking some claw strikes from White Tiger, when Sam-R-I came in with a side kick that struck Jack in the the chest and knocked him down. White Tiger tried to slash at Jack, while he was down, but he rolled out of the way just in time. Living Bullet then joined in on the battle and began to ricochet around forcing Jack to dodge and roll to avoid being hit. Jack saw from the corner of his eyes that White Tiger and Sam-R-I were fixing to attack him from behind, while Living Bullet charged him from the front. The samurai took a deep breath as he held his sword with both hands as Living Bullet flew at him. Jack swung his sword down and sliced Living Bullet in half! The two halves of the of Living Bullet flew past Jack and struck White Tiger and Sam-R-I making them explode!

The Scotsman was getting annoyed by Val Hallen and Tiki Torch's long range attacks, so he lifted his machine gun leg up and fired a burst of bullets at them that blew them to bits. Krunk charged at the Scotsman, grabbed him by the front and began to squeeze him hard. The Scotsman let out a grunt before he began headbutting Krunk repeatedly in the face. After several seconds of this Krunk's head began to spark and he let the Scotsman go. The Scotsman pulled out a grenade, shoved it into Krunk's mouth, and quickly dove away. The grenade exploded destroying the robot's fake flesh and exposing the robot's metal skeleton. The Scotsman pulled out his sword and sliced Krunk's head off and made the body collapse to the floor.

Jack and the Scotsman faced Major Glory who began firing eye beams at them.

Back in the control room, Dexter was dodging and ducking as Mandark used his cable to swing himself around and his great girth as a wrecking ball. Sometimes Mandark would get close to Dexter and have his cable yank him up and attempt to slam him down on his enemy, but Dexter would always roll or dive out of the way. Mandark was attempting another swing at Dexter, who swung his wrench at the villain and struck him in the belly knocking him. Mandark let out a groan of pain, but the blow did him little harm due to his thick layers of fat and he used the force of Dexter's blow to pick up some momentum and spin himself around the room, before he slammed into Dexter with a tremendous amount of force. Dexter cried out in pain as Mandark grinned evilly. The two crashed together into a wall with a thunderous crash that created a crater. Mandark used his cable to pull himself from the wall leaving a bloodied and bruised Dexter stuck there.

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! Despite his best efforts Dexter could not overcome me and my greatness! He was crushed, like all who dare oppose me!" Declared Mandark.

"DEXTER!" Cried Dee Dee.

"Time to end this." Said Mandark as he started having his cable swing him at Dexter.

Just when Mandark was about to hit Dexter, he managed to pull himself out of the wall at the last second and dive out of the way. Mandark hit the wall with a crash, quickly pulled himself out, and began rising to the celling. Dexter leaped onto Mandark's back as they rose higher and higher.

"Get off of me!" Yelled Mandark as he tried to shake Dexter off.

Dexter used his wrench to disconnect the clamp connected to the hook that connected Mandark to the cable. There was a click and Mandark was no longer connected to his cable. Mandark's eyes widened in horror as he found himself plummeting to the ground below like a ton of bricks, while Dexter hung from his cable.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Mandark as he fell.

CRASH!

Mandark hit the ground with a thunderous boom that created a crater and shook the whole lair. Jack and the Scotsman felt it as they both sliced Major Glory to bits. Olga felt it to.

Dexter jumped down from the cable and stared down at the body of Mandark laying on the ground. The fat man had fallen both figuratively and literally.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19 Clarity

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 19 Clarity

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Dexter gave his defeated enemy one final look before he went over to a control panel and pressed some buttons to open the door to the next room to let his comrades in and open the door to Dee Dee's cage. Jack, Olga, and the Scotsman ran into the room as Dee Dee ran out of her cage and towards her brother. The two siblings embraced as the others looked at the defeated Mandark.

"Would you look at the size of this fella! What a pig!" Said the Scotsman.

"Is he dead?" Asked Olga.

There came a groan from Mandark as he lifted his head up to look at everyone. Mandark's face was a complete mess with a broken bleeding nose, cracked glasses, and several missing teeth. Olga and Dee Dee jumped back in fright as Mandark tried to drag himself forward, but Jack got in his way and pointed his sword at the overlord's face.

"Its over." Said Jack, which made Mandark cower back.

Dexter turned to Olga.

"I need you to order the robots to locate my time machine and bring it here, so I can get to work on it. But first I need to fix the mess that Mandark has made." Said Dexter.

Olga nodded and went about doing that, as Dexter went to the machine with the Neurotomic Protocore in it and began working on it. After a bit of work Dexter was ready to reverse what Mandark had done. Dexter pulled a lever and pushed a big red button. A green wave of energy emitted from Mandark's machine and spread across the land affecting all the people in the land. Clarity, reasoning, and understanding went through the people's minds. They understand how tools worked, how to properly do things, and how to make things. The wave of energy had an odd affect on Mandark. Every bit of fat on his body, shifted and traveled to his head, leaving him with a skinny body and a massive fat head that was several times larger then his body.

"HELP ME!" Screamed Mandark.

"What's happening?" Yelled Jack.

"Its the positive wave from the machine! Mandark has spent years exposing himself and absorbing negative waves from the machine to the point that positive energy would be deadly to his body!" Yelled Dexter.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Mandark before he just simply exploded!

KABOOM!

There was nothing left of Mandark, but a puddle of liquid and what appeared to be a brain. The brain of Mandark. Dexter looked down at the brain and considered stomping on it, but decided not to. He located a large glass container filled it with water, attached it to a stand with a speaker on it, put Mandark's brain in it, and secured a lid to it.

"What's...going on? Where...am I? I can't see anything!" Said Mandark's voice from the speaker.

"Your still in your lair Mandark and you've been reduced to a brain. I saved you and right now I'm fixing to repair my time machine and help Jack undo Aku's world." Said Dexter.

Mandark was speechless as the time machine arrived and Dexter began working on it.

Miles away Aku was in his bird form flying towards Mandark's lair.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20 Fixing Time

The Samurai and The Scientist

Chapter 20 Fixing Time

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

At Mandark's lair, Dexter was repairing his time machine with assistance from Dee Dee and Olga, when a alarm went off. Olga ran over to a computer and pulled up a video feed from outside the lair and saw Aku approaching.

"Aku is here!" Yelled Olga.

"We need a little more time!" Yelled Dexter as he continued to work on the time machine.

"I'm on it." Said Olga as she activated the lair's defenses.

As Aku got close to the lair a bunch of guns and lasers poked out and began firing at him. Aku was taken by surprise as all the weapons hit him, but none of them were able to harm him. The shogun of darkness sensed that something was wrong, since he knew Mandark was too much of a coward to ever try to attack or oppose him. Aku changed into his gigantic normal form and went about destroying the defenses with his clawed hands and eye beams. After all the defenses were destroyed, Aku located the control center and tore a huge chunk out of the roof to look inside. What Aku saw stunned and confused him. He saw a man and a woman working on a machine that looked like a grandfather clock, another woman on a computer, a brain in a jar on some kind of stand, and Jack and the Scotsman standing side by side with their weapons ready to fight.

"What is the meaning of this?" Boomed Aku.

"Is that you master Aku?" Called Mandark.

"Mandark?" Asked Aku turning his attention to the brain.

"Yes it's me! These monsters broke in and destroyed my body and now they're fixing the time machine!" Yelled Mandark.

"I see you've failed me again Mandark. I do not tolerate failure." Said Aku as he glared at the brain.

"Please master! This wasn't my fault!" Cried Mandark desperately.

"Goodbye." Said Aku as he fired some eye beams at the brain.

The beams struck Mandark, completely destroying him and leaving nothing behind, but a scorch mark on the floor. Olga and Dee Dee both let out a horrible gasp at this as Dexter continued to work on the time machine and then he stopped.

"Its ready!" Yelled Dexter to Jack.

Jack had already told Dexter when and where to send him, so all he had to do was hop into the machine. Jack began to run towards the machine.

"Your not going anywhere!" Yelled Aku as he shrunk down a little to get into the control center and go after Jack.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled the Scotsman as he swung his sword at Aku.

Aku barely managed to dodge the attack and extended a long clawed hand at Jack intending to grab and crush him. Jack spun around at the last second and sliced at the hand and cut Aku's fingers off! Aku screamed in pain as he reeled back clutching his hand. Jack reached the time machine and got inside. He gave Dexter one last look.

"Thank you." Said Jack with a bow.

Dexter returned the bow and the time machine vanished in a flash of light.

"Noooooo!" Cried Aku in dismay.

Back in the past, Aku had just banished Jack to the distant future, when there was a flash of light and a strange machine appeared. Aku watched in stunned amazement as the samurai he just banished stepped out of the machine.

"What?!" Yelled Aku.

Jack quickly leaped forward and attacked the weakened villain. Aku screamed in pain as Jack sliced bits of him off with his sword before leaping into the air and stabbed him in the head.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Aku as he began to disintegrate into nothing.

The dark evil was no more. All of Aku's minions faded into nothing and his castle began to crumble. Jack fled the place as it fell apart and the time machine was destroyed. The people of the land cheered at the sight as peace was finally restored to the land. Jack was praised as a hero and his tale was spread throughout the world, becoming a legend.

Hundreds of years later.

At a company for technology and inventions, a young man named Dexter was walking down a hallway towards another man named Mandark, who was holding a briefcase. Dexter was a brilliant and smart man and he knew that Mandark had been stealing his ideas and presenting them to the company to get promoted. Mandark was a jerk and bully to Dexter and he had quit enough of it. Dexter was a fan of stories and legends and a particular legend of a samurai had inspired him to make a stand against Mandark. He soon faced Mandark and looked him right in the eye.

"I know you've been stealing my ideas Mandark. Give them back to me." Said Dexter.

"As if I would. They're mine now and I can do whatever I want with them. And there's nothing you can do about it." Said Mandark with an arrogant grin.

Dexter replied by punching Mandark hard in the face, knocking him to the ground, and made his briefcase fall to the ground and spill out a bunch of papers and blueprints. Employees and security ran onto the scene as Dexter picked up the papers and blueprints.

"What's going on?" Asked an executive.

"Mandark has been stealing my ideas and presenting them as his own." Said Dexter showing the papers and blueprints with his name on them.

The executive looked at the papers and glared at Mandark, who was being helped to his feet by some security guards.

"Mandark this kind of behavior is not allowed. You are hereby fired from this company. Guards remove Mandark from the office." Said the executive.

"What?! Noooo!" Cried Mandark as he was dragged away kicking and screaming by the guards.

Dexter smiled at the scene and later that day his was promoted. Dexter continued on using his brilliant mind to create many great inventions that helped the world, becoming a hero and legend in his own way and creating a brighter future.

The End.


End file.
